


maybe there's hunger in my blood

by ppancakes



Series: red camellia [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dubious Biology, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Possessive Sex, Praise Kink, Recreational Drug Use, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 08:50:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15837888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ppancakes/pseuds/ppancakes
Summary: Shiro takes a breath. “Okay. Uh. Last time we were at that trading post, I saw this shop that had...substances in it. Like, drugs. And one of them, Nitro, it - well, it’s supposed to make you feel like you’re in heat.”“Mhmm… and you’re thinking about trying it?” Keith tries to keep his voice neutral, but the thought of Shiro, wet and begging for his touch -“Yeah. Yeah, I am.” The smile at the corner of Shiro’s lips tells Keith his attempt at a neutral tone hadn’t gone as well as he’d hoped.





	maybe there's hunger in my blood

 

“Hey, Keith, can I talk to you about something?”   
Keith tilts his head up from where it’s pillowed on Shiro’s thigh. They’re splayed out on one of the lounge sofas after a long day of negotiations, relaxing with each other’s company and some slow-moving documentary on in the background. 

Shiro’s tone and the way his cheeks flush just a little make Keith’s eyebrows quirk up. “Of course, anything. What’s up?”

Shiro takes a deep breath. “I know you wouldn’t, but just...promise you won’t judge me?” 

“Only if you’re about to tell me that you think you’re becoming a furry,” Keith deadpans. That gets a laugh out of Shiro, and his shoulders relax a bit.

“No, no. It’s, uh. It’s about your...heat.”

“Oh?” Keith sits up so he can face Shiro. “What about it?”

“Well, you said it felt really good, right?”   
Keith nods. “Everything’s good with you, but this was just - more, somehow. Like all my nerves were turned up or something.” 

“Yeah. And I’ve, uh, been thinking...” Shiro trails off as his blush deepens.

Keith takes one of Shiro’s hands in his and squeezes it. “It’s okay, Shiro. Promise I won’t laugh.”

Shiro takes another breath. “Okay. Uh. Last time we were at that trading post, I saw this shop that had...substances in it. Like, drugs. And one of them, Nitro, it - well, it’s supposed to make you feel like you’re in heat.”

“Mhmm… and you’re thinking about trying it?” Keith tries to keep his voice neutral, but the thought of Shiro, wet and begging for his touch -

“Yeah. Yeah, I am.” The smile at the corner of Shiro’s lips tells Keith his attempt at a neutral tone hadn’t gone as well as he’d hoped. “I just wanna know what it’s like, I guess. What do you think?”

Keith presses his lips together to hide his own smile. “I think it could be really fun,” he says evenly, “but I don’t want to pressure you into it. It’s pretty intense, and I don’t want you to feel out of control or panicked.”

“Yeah, that’s definitely something I’m worried about,” Shiro admits. “But I trust you with my life, Keith. I trust you to...take care of me.” The flush on his cheeks spreads down to his neck, and it makes Keith want to kiss at the edges of it. 

“Of course,” Keith assures him. “We could set up a safeword if you get too overwhelmed, and I’m sure Coran could help us medically if you needed to get it out of your system.”

Shiro nods. “I think that’s a good idea. And I really hope it doesn’t come to that, but I’d be okay with you guys putting me in a pod to wait out the symptoms if it doesn’t go well.”

“Sounds good.” Keith allows himself a smile. “I think it’ll be good, Shiro. I just hope I can make it as good for you as you made it for me.”

“I’m glad I could satisfy you,” Shiro says lowly, and the way his voice goes scratchy at the edges makes Keith blush. He leans in for a soft kiss. “I’m gonna make you feel so good,” he promises, swiping his thumb over Shiro’s cheekbone.

 

=

 

They end up stopping at the trading post a week later for supplies, and Shiro manages to slip away to the back-alley shop to pick up the drug. He’s thankful that Voltron isn’t well-known out in this sector yet - he’s sure Allura and Coran would lecture him about Voltron’s image if the shopkeeper recognized him, but the blue-skinned alien just briskly walks Shiro through the dosage and effects like he’s any other customer. Shiro pays the shopkeeper, thanks them, and slips the packet of pills into his belt. When he gets back, he tells a curious Lance that he was just walking around, but Keith raises and eyebrow and smirks. That sends Lance into another flurry of questions, but eventually Allura snaps at him to focus on the rest of the items they need to find, and Lance lets it slide. 

Shiro just tries to breathe to get the blush on his cheeks to calm down and carries on with the rest of the shopping.

 

=

 

He ends up not taking it for a few weeks - the universe stops for no one, and they’re kept busy with calls for help to attend to and new allies to discuss terms with. Eventually Shiro asks Allura for a few days off, due half to how tired everyone seems and half to Keith’s increasingly frequent teases about the little packet still tucked away at Shiro’s desk. Allura agrees after much convincing from Coran and puppy eyes from Pidge and Hunk. Keith just smirks quietly at Shiro, who immediately flushes red, but if anyone else notices, they don’t comment. 

Allura arranges for them to stay on Naryon for a few days. It’s one of the few planets they’ve found where the atmosphere won’t immediately kill them, and the planet is relatively new to the Voltron coalition, so Allura decides it’ll be good for bonding with their new allies. Shiro immediately agrees, but he’s more excited about the warm, tropical environment than the diplomacy. 

Not to mention, he’s looking forward to taking advantage of their free time.

Allura’s one condition for this mini vacation had been that they would attend one dinner with the planetary government, which is how Shiro ends up sitting in full paladin armor at the high table between Keith and Lance, ready to patiently sit through another long, polite evening. He’d taken the drug shortly before the meal based on the advice of the shopkeeper.

And maybe it’s the drug, or just the thought of what he’ll get to experience with Keith afterword, but Shiro’s usual patience is wearing thin.

And Keith, of course, notices.

“You okay, Shiro?” he asks casually, like he doesn’t know exactly what’s on Shiro’s mind.

Shiro just takes a deep breath and smiles. “Of course. Why wouldn’t I be?”

Keith just smirks. “You just seem a little...on edge, is all. Impatient for something?”

Shiro’s about to tell Keith to behave himself, but he’s interrupted with a loud groan from Lance on his other side. “Can you guys please, please save it for later? I’d rather not throw up in front of everyone and get Allura mad,” he says sharply. 

“Sure, sure,” Keith says, but he slides a hand up Shiro’s thigh anyway. Shiro’s breath catches and he coughs to cover it up, but judging by Lance’s exaggerated eye roll, he’s not subtle enough. 

Keith leaves his hand there throughout their meal, occasionally kneading at the flesh or drawing teasing circles that get dangerously high until Shiro growls at him to behave. “Of course, sir,” Keith says innocently, but his tone just deepens the flush on Shiro’s cheeks.

Normally, Shiro would be able to deal with a little teasing - Keith’s impulsive and he likes to take risks, so Shiro’s gotten good at controlling his body’s response to Keith’s provocations. But tonight feels different, somehow. Maybe it’s a placebo effect of the drug that Shiro’s pretty sure hasn’t kicked in yet, maybe it’s something in the planet’s atmosphere, maybe Shiro’s just  _ tired  _ of having to keep up appearances all the time, but there’s something sitting hot and heavy at the pit of Shiro’s stomach that makes him want to put his hands on Keith and  _ make  _ him behave.

By the time Allura is finishing her last statements of thanks, Shiro’s half hard and almost squirming in his seat. Luckily, there aren’t plans for after the meal, so Shiro excuses himself and heads back to the room. He hears Keith mutter something similar and jog after him.

“Hey,” he says once he catches up, “are you still sure about this? I know we’ve talked about it a lot, but if you’re unsure or uncomfortable we don’t have to do anything.”

Shiro stops walking and turns Keith to face him. “I’m sure. I trust you, Keith. Unless you changed your mind--”   
“No,” Keith interrupts quickly, “no, I - I’ve really been looking forward to it, actually.” He steps a little closer, pushing into Shiro’s space. “I couldn’t stop thinking about it last night - how good you’re gonna feel, how loud I’ll make you get.”

“Keith,” Shiro says, because he’s so distracted by Keith’s fingers tucking under his belt he can’t formulate a decent response.

“C’mon, Shiro. Don’t keep me waiting,” Keith teases as he starts walking towards their room. Shiro hurries after him. 

 

=

 

By the time they reach Shiro’s room, the heat sitting at the base of Shiro’s spine has kicked up to an eleven and spread to the rest of his body. He feels more sensitive, somehow, like he’s hyper aware of where he’s touching Keith. And there’s something more - something that’s just beyond Shiro’s understanding, something that feels so natural Shiro doesn’t have the words to question it. Whatever it is, it’s making him hotter and heavier with Keith. His grip is a little firmer, a little more possessive than usual when they enter the room and Shiro immediately crowds Keith against the closed door. It’s like he needs to make absolutely sure that Keith knows who he belongs to, and who belongs to him, even though he knows there’s no doubt in either of them.

Shiro slips one hand around to the small of Keith’s back and pulls him close til they’re flush together. Keith arches up into it, beautifully responsive. 

“Fuck,” Shiro moans, because he’s never felt such an overwhelming need to  _ take  _ like this before, but Keith’s flushed and wanting in his hands, eyes dark and wild like he wants Shiro to follow every single new instinct this drug is sending through his veins.

So Shiro ducks down and follows them.

He kisses Keith like he needs it to breathe, licking into his mouth and sucking on his tongue til Keith tightens his grip on Shiro”s shoulders and moans against him. Shiro grabs Keith’s hands and pins them to the wall. “You gonna be good to me?” he growls, so close to Keith he can feel his short breaths on his lips, can see his eyes widen and his pupils grow.

Keith tests Shiro’s grip on his wrists and groans when Shiro doesn’t let up. “Fuck, Shiro,” Keith breathes out, eyes darkening even more.

Shiro dips down and kisses Keith again. It builds and builds until it’s wet and sloppy and Keith’s grinding against the thigh Shiro wedges between his legs. 

Shiro doesn’t realize he’s making noises until Keith lays a hand on his chest to push him away, just enough for Keith to look him in the eyes when he speaks.

“Shiro,” he says, and  _ god,  _ Keith’s so pretty like this, flushed and breathless with kiss-swollen lips, and it’s distracting to the point that Keith has to reach up and cup Shiro’s face in his hands to keep him from going in for more.

The feeling of Keith’s hands on his skin is reassuring and grounding in a way Shiro can’t quite put a finger on - it soothes something hot and instinctive in him, clears his head enough so that he can focus on what Keith’s saying.

“Hey, Shiro,” Keith says again. His voice is gentle, but firm in the way he gets when he’s trying to get Shiro to calm down from a nightmare, and Shiro knows it’s important to listen. “Mm, yeah?” he murmurs, forcing himself to focus on Keith’s gaze. 

“It seems like the drug really hit - are you okay? Is it too much?” 

Shiro shakes his head a little, but Keith keeps his hands where they are. Shiro covers one of those hands with his own in thanks. “No, it’s - it’s good, I just…” He tries to press forward again, get as much of Keith pressed up against him as he can, but Keith keeps one hand pressed firmly to Shiro’s sternum. “Shiro, baby, I need you to listen. If it gets to be too much, you tell me, alright?” he says firmly. Shiro nods. “I will, I promise. Now can I touch you, please, Keith, let me take care of you, sweetheart, let me --”

Keith doesn’t let him finish talking, just presses up with a rough noise and kisses him. Shiro groans against him. The heat that’s been building under his skin intensifies once he feels Keith flush against him. He can feel Keith hot and hard against his thigh, and he rolls down onto it. Shiro growls at how affected Keith is already, just from this. Maybe it’s the omega thing.

Shiro kisses down the line of Keith’s throat and starts sucking at the sensitive skin just behind Keith’s ear. Keith inhales sharply then releases the breath in a thready moan right against Shiro’s mouth, rolling his hips up into the pressure. The sound pulls at Shiro’s belly, and the desperation sated by Keith in his hands crawls up his spine again.

“Clothes off,” he rasps between kisses. Keith moans in agreement and pushes Shiro away just far enough that they can start pulling their armor off. The first parts come off easy, but once he’s down to his undersuit, Shiro notices his fingers are trembling, and he can’t quite catch the zip. Thankfully, Keith is still clear-headed, and turns Shiro to tug the zipper down once he’s free of his own armor and suit. He follows the line of the opening zipper with his mouth, pressing hot, wet kisses down Shiro’s spine. 

Shiro gasps at the sensation and reaches back around to get his fingers in Keith’s hair. He lets Keith suck marks along his shoulders as Keith shoves the suit down below his hips. Shiro steps away to kick it off, and when he turns back around he’s struck frozen just staring at Keith. 

He’s flushed down to his collarbones, looking up at Shiro like he wants to take him to bed and not leave for a week. 

Shiro beats him to it, walking forward until Keith sits on the bed. Keith quickly shifts up on the sheets so he’s laying flat, then pulls on Shiro’s shoulders to pull him on top of him.

Shiro brackets Keith’s head with his elbows and leans down to kiss him. Keith makes a hungry noise at the first push of Shiro’s tongue past his lips and clings tighter, giving them both just enough friction to make them want more. Shiro tangles one hand in Keith’s hair and tugs, hard enough that Keith whines and rolls against Shiro, giving them both friction so good Shiro can’t help but moan. “Keith,” Shiro pants once he can kind of think again - and wow, maybe that drug is kicking in, if it’s supposed to make the user so horny that even  _ thinking  _ beyond where he and Keith are touching and how good it feels is difficult.

Shiro reaches down between them and takes both of them in hand.

Keith arches in his arms, giving Shiro that electrifying friction again. “God,  _ yes,  _ Shiro, fucking -  _ please. _ ” 

Shiro leans in for a kiss that he hopes communicates all the filthy promises he wants to pour in Keith’s ear. By the way Keith moans around Shiro’s tongue in his mouth, he thinks he gets the message.

Shiro eventually breaks the kiss to mouth across Keith’s jaw and down his neck. He leans in close to Keith’s ear and purrs, “Turn over for me, baby.” He feels Keith shiver under his hands and leans up to give him space. 

Keith flips over to his hands and knees, arching his spine and pushing his hips back. Shiro growls at the sight.

He lets himself grab at that perfect ass, then reaches for the little tin in the cubby over the bed. It takes him three tries to open it - his fingers are shaking, from the drug or the adrenaline or the need to touch Keith, fill him up, claim him. 

Once his fingers are slick, Shiro spreads Keith open with his free hand and rubs over him with one wet finger, just for the sounds he pulls out of him. “Come  _ on, _ ” Keith growls, and it’s not quite begging like Shiro really wants, but Keith’s been so good for him and he’s sure he’ll hear more later - it’ll be more satisfying when Keith is gasping and flushed and begging for Shiro inside of him anyway.

Shiro kneads at Keith’s hip to distract from the initial stretch-burn as he slowly, slowly presses his finger inside. 

Keith hums a low, “ _ yeah _ ,” and works his hips back to get more of Shiro’s finger inside him. Something about the desperation of it gets under Shiro’s skin, makes him greedy in ways he usually doesn’t let himself be. He keeps working his finger, crooking it just right to get a choked-off moan from Keith, rough like he wasn’t expecting it this early. “H-holy shit,” Keith pants, “more, I want more -”

Shiro gives it to him, pulling his finger out so he can press two inside him. 

Keith’s still loud in his hands, breath damp and stuttering as he pushes back onto Shiro’s fingers. Shiro drapes himself over Keith so he can kiss up his spine and suck a mark on the side of his neck he  _ knows  _ will show above the neckline of his paladin suit. He pulls back to admire his work and moans at the sight of Keith marked so obviously as  _ his _ . 

“Shiro, fuck, do that again,” Keith pants, and Shiro can barely deny him anything already, but now with the drug running through his veins, there’s nothing more that Shiro wants than to  worship and care for and protect and  _ claim _ Keith. He leans back in and brushes Keith’s hair back so he can suck at the skin behind his ear. “I love you like this,” Shiro murmurs, “so perfect, so gorgeous. I just wanna mark you up and make you  _ mine _ .” 

Do it, I’m yours, Shiro,” Keith gasps, and Shiro crooks his fingers in reward, rubbing in little circles until Keith’s whimpering beneath him. Shiro lets up for a minute, gentling his touches and focusing more on the stretch than getting Keith to make noises like he’s close. He doesn’t want to end this so soon.

Shiro adds a third finger, stretching and playing with Keith til he’s wet with slick and working back against his fingers. “Come - come  _ on _ ,” Keith growls at him, and yeah, Shiro figures he’s spent enough time pushing all his instincts down, so he slides his fingers out and slicks himself up. Keith hums appreciatively at the sound.

“God, Keith, you’re so perfect,” Shiro says lowly as he thumbs over Keith’s wet hole and lines himself up. 

The first press of his cock to Keith’s entrance punches Shiro’s breath out of his lungs. Little noises keep pushing out of his throat as he slides in, slow, because he’s so sensitive and Keith feels so amazing around him that he’s worried if he moves too fast he’ll come.

Keith moans and drops his head between his shoulders. “Holy  _ shit, _ ” he pants, “you’re -  _ fuck _ , you’re so big.”

Shiro still has the decency to blush, but Keith’s words make his hips twitch forward, just enough for Keith to beg him to move, and Shiro’s so far gone on the drug and on  _ Keith _ that he does as he’s told. 

He squeezes at Keith’s hips and sets a fast pace that gets Keith wet and  _ loud  _ beneath him. Keith’s fingers twist the sheets as he tries and fails to hold back little whimpers and moans. Shiro himself isn’t quiet either - the the drug’s making everything feel amazing, and he growls out Keith’s name every time he tightens around him. 

“Keith,” he says lowly, “Keith, you’re so good,  _ fuck. _ ” Keith sighs out and pushes back in response, and it only makes Shiro want more. He slows to long, smooth rolls of his hips as he gives in to the need to be closer and drapes himself over Keith’s back.

“God,” Keith groans, fingers tightening in the sheets. Shiro kisses across Keith’s shoulders, pausing to suck at an old hickey. Keith swears when Shiro nips at the spot. 

“Feeling good?” Shiro purrs. Keith just moans in response and rocks back, trying to get Shiro where he needs him most. Shiro smiles against Keith’s skin and squeezes at his hip. He pushes in and  _ stays _ , grinding against that bundle of nerves and making Keith gasp. 

“You look so good like this, baby,” he tells Keith, “like you were made for me, made for this.” Keith shivers beneath him and Shiro can hear how his breath catches at his words, and  _ oh _ , that’s - that’s something.

“You like that?” Shiro growls, picking up the pace. Keith only moans Shiro’s name and drops down to his elbows, letting his head hang between his shoulders. His loose hair slides down, leaving the nape of his neck exposed, and Shiro takes the opportunity to leave more marks across that soft skin.

“You make me want to just lose control,” Shiro says lowly, “fill you up, make you  _ mine. _ ” 

“God, I - I want you to,” Keith gasps. He’s pushing back to meet Shiro’s thrusts and making sounds that make Shiro think of when he was in heat, but then he  _ begs,  _ needy little gasps of  _ please  _ and  _ Shiro _ . Shiro swears and grips at Keith’s hips for control.

“Use me,” Keith pleads breathlessly, and that’s what breaks him.

His pace turns faster, harder, more punishing, but Keith moans a long  _ yes  _ and Shiro lets himself keep going. Keith feels incredible around him, beneath him, hot and tight and perfect. The noises he’s making are unselfconscious and raw, and they just make Shiro run hotter, fuck faster and harder.

“Keith,  _ Keith,  _ you’re -  _ god, _ ” he bites out, and it’s the only intelligible phrase he manages for a few minutes. The way Keith tightens around him, the smell of sex and pure lust heavy in the air to match the lewd slap of skin against skin - it’s too much for Shiro to handle. All it takes is Keith moaning his name and tensing around him one last time and Shiro’s coming so hard his vision whites out.

His hips slow through the aftershocks, and when he comes to again, it’s to the sight of his come leaking out of Keith, and that’s almost enough to shock a second orgasm out of him.

“Keith,” he manages roughly, and Keith just mewls and presses back. “C’mon, Shiro, please,” he groans, and that’s when Shiro notices he’s still hard.

Whatever he got must be one hell of a drug.

“Shiro,” Keith whines again, but this time it has purpose. “Shiro, I wanna - I wanna see you.”

Shiro presses a soft kiss to the red marks he’s left. “Of course, baby.” He pulls out and they both groan at the loss. Keith leads them until Keith’s flat on his back, caged in by Shiro’s weight and warmth. 

Keith reaches up and cradles Shiro’s cheek in one hand, smoothing his thumb over the  curve of Shiro’s cheekbone. The tender gesture feels at odds with all the heat and desperation and pure instinct still running through Shiro, but Keith looks so happy that he can’t bear to break the moment. 

“Shiro,” he whispers, “ _ Takashi.” _

Something warm squeezes at Shiro’s heart at that. He leans close to kiss Keith, trying to push that honey-sweet feeling into the kiss. Keith moans under his lips and slides his hands down until he’s tugging at Shiro’s hips. Shiro can’t help but smirk against Keith’s lips. “Eager, huh?” he teases, even though he’s barely keeping it together himself.

“Come  _ on _ ,” Keith growls, “thought you were gonna take care of me.”

The challenge lands just right. It sparks up that bone-deep instinct again, the need to fill and claim and take. Shiro breaks the kiss so he can line himself up again, but he’s sure to watch Keith’s face as he pushes in.

His eyes shut and his red mouth opens around a long moan. Shiro swears under his breath. Keith is so beautiful beneath him and he feels so good around him. “Good boy,” Shiro murmurs as he builds his pace, grinding against Keith and whispering praise in his ear. Keith curls one hand in Shiro’s hair and grips his shoulder with the other. He arches up with a cry when Shiro hits him just right. “Fuck,  _ fuck _ , right there,” he gasps, clutching to Shiro’s shoulders with both hands.

Shiro growls and obeys. He keeps rolling his hips and sucking marks along Keith’s collarbone until he feels Keith’s thighs start to tremble where they’re pressed against Shiro’s hips. “Do you wanna come, sweetheart?” he asks lowly, slowing his pace to deliberate rolls of his hips that make Keith arch and gasp. “Yeah, god, Shiro, fuck me harder, make me fucking come,  _ please- _ ”

Shiro reaches between them to wrap his human hand around Keith’s cock. “Come on, baby, come for me, just for me, sweetheart, so good,” Shiro babbles, too lost in the sounds Keith’s making and the way he feels in his hands to even think about eloquence.

Keith tightens around him in needy pulses and Shiro can tell he’s close. The urge to take for himself turns into a need to bring pleasure to Keith until he’s laid out and satisfied. He reaches down between them and wraps his flesh hand around Keith’s dripping cock, and Keith sobs at the contact. All it takes is a few quick jerks before Keith’s gasping for breath. 

“Shiro, I’m - I’m gonna-!” Keith cuts himself off with a rough shout as he comes hard over Shiro’s fist. 

The sight of Keith flushed and messy, still rolling his hips down onto Shiro as he pants out Shiro’s name, is enough to send Shiro over the edge again. 

“Fuck,” Keith says breathlessly.

“Good boy,” Shiro coos, “you’re so perfect for me, baby, made for me, all mine.” 

Keith grins lazily and reaches up to brush back Shiro’s hair where it’s fallen in front of his eyes. It’s so tender, so soon after - after all of that, and Shiro feels his heart melt. “Yours,” Keith agrees.

That little confirmation makes Shiro’s chest warm, but in a different way from the heat that’s been driving him wild from the start of this. He leans forward and kisses Keith’s forehead.

Keith hums and taps at Shiro’s hip with his free hand, and Shiro gets the message. He pulls out as gently as possible, kissing Keith’s cheek when he lets out a soft noise. 

He sits back on his heels and breathes for a minute. Keith’s still flushed and a little breathless. He’s gorgeous - always, but especially like this. Shiro smooths his palms down Keith’s chest and stomach to settle at his hips. What he really wants is to grip Keith’s thighs, settle between them and play with him just a little more. Keith grins lazily and spreads his thighs like he knows exactly what Shiro’s thinking about. 

Shiro glances up and catches that spark in Keith’s eyes, and yeah, they’re on the same page.

He bends and kisses up Keith’s thigh, sucking hard enough to give Keith more marks to remember this by. He reaches where Keith’s open and wet and licks over him slowly. “Holy shit,” Keith gasps, arching up and tangling his fingers in Shiro’s hair. Shiro grins and sets to work, licking and kissing and sucking until Keith’s gripping so hard Shiro distantly worries about him pulling some hair out, but the noises he’s making are more than enough to keep Shiro going. It’s not long before he reaches up and wraps a hand around Keith where he’s grown hard again and pulls him off in tight, wet strokes. Keith shouts Shiro’s name in warning, and then he’s spilling hot over Shiro’s fingers. 

Shiro works him through it, praising him the whole time. “So good, baby, you’re perfect.”

Once he comes down, Keith hums and wraps his arms around Shiro’s shoulders, pulling him down on top of him. Shiro’s careful to settle down in a way that won’t put too much weight on Keith, but he knows Keith likes to stay close after intense nights. And this - this was definitely intense.

“Wow,” Shiro says against Keith’s collarbone. Keith rumbles happily as he cards through Shiro’s hair. “Shoutout to back alley space drug dealers,” Keith says, and he sounds like he’s high himself, his voice lazy and slow. Shiro grunts against him and nods. The urgent heat has gone out of him, replaced with warmth and a bone-deep satisfaction. Keith’s still playing with his hair and rubbing his back, and it feels so good Shiro’s sure he could fall asleep like this. 

“We should clean up,” Keith urges gently. Shiro whines into his neck and smiles when he feels Keith’s laughter against his chest. “Must’ve been some drug, if you’re the one who wants to just stay in bed,” Keith comments. Shiro just grunts and presses his face against Keith’s skin.

Eventually Shiro convinces Keith to get a damp cloth for them, and he counts that as enough. They curl up together again, Keith wrapped protectively around Shiro with Shiro’s face tucked against Keith’s chest. 

“That was kind of...not what I was expecting,” Keith admits, “but fuck, that was good.”

“Yeah,” Shiro agrees, “I thought I’d, uh. Want to bottom.”

Keith shrugs. “Maybe it affects people differently based on personality or biology.”

“I guess that would make sense. Are you feeling okay?”

“I should be asking you that. But I’m good. Really, really good.  _ Fuck _ ,” Keith says with feeling.

Shiro can’t help but chuckle. “Good. Me too.” He leaves it at that and snuggles closer against Keith. “Sleep?”

Keith jumps a little in his arms like he was already halfway there. “Yeah, babe. Love you,” he mumbles.

“Love you too,” Shiro answers, but he’s pretty sure Keith’s out before he hears it. He presses a kiss to Keith’s sternum and settles down to follow him.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for your patience!!! I know this took 57 years ;-;  
> If theres interest I might do a part 3 ("rut" + keith's heat) so let me know, comments fuel me :^ )  
> Title is from Fractures by Illenium!


End file.
